This invention relates generally to the field of wave responsive electrical generators, and more particularly relates to offshore generators comprising buoyant members that harness energy from waves and swells occurring in large bodies of water, particularly the ocean.
Tides, currents, wind and other weather events impart energy to large bodies of water that result in surface swells and waves. A buoyant object will rise and fall with these waves and swells. There have been many attempts to utilize the energy of the waves and swells to generate electricity, typically by harnessing the vertical reciprocal motion of the buoyant object to operate an electrical generator.
It is an object of this invention to provide a wave and swell responsive electrical generator distinct from the previous systems, the wave and swell responsive electrical generator assembly comprising an anchored buoyant member, the buoyant member being connected to the anchor member by a tether line, such as a cable, chain or belt, passing through a sheave positioned in the buoyant member, the tether line then descending to a counterweight, whereby vertical motion of the buoyant member in either direction results in rotation of the sheave and movement of hydraulic cylinders to drive an hydraulic motor that drives an electrical generator or rotation of a primary and secondary transmission to drive an alternator.
It is another object to provide a wave and swell responsive electrical generator comprising an anchored buoyant member, the buoyant member being connected to the anchor member by a tether line, such as a cable, chain or belt, passing through a sheave positioned in the buoyant member, the tether line then descending to a counterweight, whereby vertical motion of the buoyant member in either direction results in rotation of the sheave and rotation of at least one transmission that drives and alternator.